The love of the life
by CardioTrauma
Summary: What's happening while and after 11x24


In the middle of Richard Webber and Catherine Avery's wedding party doorbell rang in McHouse.

\- I'll open! - Meredith shouted, warning risen Jackson.

Opening the door, she could not believe her eyes.

\- Oh, God, Cristina! - there was her best friend, standing on the threshold with a huge smile on the face.

\- Surprise! - She said, concluding a woman in her arms.

~ _The same time, a bedroom_ ~

\- Are you okay? - Owen said as soon as the voice message was over.

\- I .. - Amelia wiped her eyes with her free hand, and the other squeezed man's hand harder. - Yes, I'm fine, it's okay. - She smiled sadly and looked up. Their blue eyes clashed. They looked at each other and thought it dragged on for an eternity, when her hand got up and turned on his cheek. Not having to say a word, Owen felt her lips in front of his.

\- Wait .. - man moved back, putting his hands on her shoulders.

He felt guilty. He was going to hurt her, but it's better now, he didn't want to give her hope and pretend. Eighteen months ago, he thought about it, it seemed that he had to move on. With six months later, he was finally able to feel alive. But that all changed on the day of the Derek's funeral.

* **Flashback** *

He saw her next to Meredith. Owen missed her, and it hurt him. Standing a few meters away from her and not be able to say a word, not to be able to touch. He knew that she achieved her dream. She spent a great study and received a well-deserved award. She was the best, always and everywhere, as usual. She moved on, unlike him.

Owen saw his ex-wife, played different roles - an unrivaled surgeon, researcher decent, caring woman. He admired her, admired her strength, her beauty. The man was amazed that this sense, it hasn't disappeared.

When the coffin had already been deep underground , Cristina took her friend to the far tree. All invitees began to disperse, but Owen froze. He couldn't move, couldn't look away. The man saw how women said goodbye to each other. Cristina went to his car, and Meredith - in his direction.

\- Won't she remain at the wake? - Owen said when she reached him, he was still watching Cristina getting into the car.

\- No, she has a busy schedule. She stayed at the hotel, her flight at 5AM. - Meredith caught sight of a man and squeezed his hand. - I know how it feels, let's go .. - They threw a last glance at the car and walked away.

They didn't know that Cristina was watching them from the driver's seat.

~ _Later, the hotel ..._ ~

\- Hello. - Owen went to the registry, where there was a pretty girl of about twenty-five.

\- Good evening, sir. How can I help you? - She smiled widely, but willfully.

\- Hmm.. - The man tried to get together and finish the sentence. He came to this hotel because he was pretty sure in Cristina's taste, in fact she chose a place for their wedding night, but now he hesitated. - I'm looking for Cristina Yang. - The same second lady's fingers started to run on the keyboard.

\- Oh, are you talking about Dr. Yang? She was not warned that she will be visited. - She answered in just a few seconds.

\- You know her? - Owen was certainly surprised.

\- Yeah, of course, she has been living here for some time before, and I recorded it in that time .. Why do you need to know the number of her room? - A lady's, and, judging by the badge - Kate's eyes narrowed.

\- I .. I'm her colleague, a former colleague, to be exact. - Owen smiled nervously, he was uncomfortable, despite the fact that he didn't lie. - I came to talk to her about our common former patient who came to our hospital again this week - but this was a lie.

\- Okay, then. Your name? - Kate looked at him expectantly.

\- Dr. Hunt, Owen Hunt. - He answered.

\- Dr. Yang took off room 4235 for one night.

\- Well, thank you, - Owen said - she insisted on that room? - He asked, because this was the room in which they spent their first night as a married couple.

\- Yes. - Owen thanked her and walked to the elevator.

A few minutes later the man was standing opposite the door marked "4235". He felt like his hand shaking as he lifted it to knock. Owen didn't know how she will react. They didn't talk for an year. A few minutes after his uncertain knocking the door opened.

\- Owen? - Cristina stood there. In the same black suit. She looked irresistible. Short black jacket tapered at the waist, the skirt emphasized her hips. She looked at him with an expression of astonishment.

\- Cristina .. - he looked up, - I brought wine.

\- You followed me? - She smiled, leaning on the door jamb. Owen has swallowed. - Come in! - She took the bottle out of his hand and went into the room. He closed the door and looked around. All the same furniture: the same bed, the same chairs, table and cabinet with dishes next to a small refrigerator. Owen looked at the woman. Cristina has already put two glasses on the table and was pouring wine.

\- Sit down! - She said a moment later, handing him one of the glasses. And he sat down.

An hour later, the bottle was empty. Owen and Cristina were sitting on the bed.

\- Do you remember how you got home once, you were angry and I was waiting for you in that shirt .. - woman smiled, looking into his eyes. She liked his eyes, his blue piercing eyes.

\- Yes, that grey t-shirt, right? - He smiled. - Come on, I will take it away. - Owen picked up her glass and took it to the table. He put two glasses next to an empty bottle of red wine. During the last hour, their conversation became much more candid, but at the same time, they no longer felt uncomfortable in the company of each other, which resembled the old days.

When Owen came back and sat down on the edge of the bed next to the woman, she put her hand on his shoulder.

\- And you know what else? - Cristina moved a little closer.

\- What? - Man whispered and chuckled playfully. But her response made him hold his breath.

\- There was nothing else on me, but that grey t-shirt .. - The last words she breathed in his ear. Owen started and turned. Between their faces were not more than three inches.

\- You are drunk .. - he said quietly, setting the stage of black curls behind her ear.

\- You too. - Woman's hand rose above his shoulder and almost touched his neck. - Kiss Me.

\- You know, - Owen grinned - I have cheated on my wife after these words. - His hand slowly got down the temple of her waist.

\- You're not married anymore.- Woman grinned back, swiping her finger on the serving vein on his neck. - Kiss Me.

\- You know, - Owen grinned - I have cheated on my wife after these words. - His hand slowly got down the temple of her waist.

\- You're not married anymore.- Woman grinned back, swiping her finger on the serving vein on his neck.

\- You're amazing, - Owen took her face in his hands and pulled her to him so that their foreheads and noses were touching, - I haven't seen you for more than one year but you still drive me crazy. - He kissed her. Slowly at first, but then deepening the kiss. Cristina kissed him back, letting his tongue reach into her mouth. She pulled him over, taking a horizontal position. A few minutes later they broke the kiss because of a lack of oxygen. Owen looked into her eyes. They were both breathing heavily.

\- Should we stop now? - Owen knew that for that time the question wasn't irrelevant, but still asked.

\- I don't think so. - Cristina pulled him back.

The next morning, Owen woke up alone. He sat on the bed and saw a note on Cristina's pillow:

I'm sorry, Owen.

Take care now.

~ Cristina.

* **Flashback ends** *

\- What, Owen? - The voice of Amelia returned the man to reality. - I thought you wanted to ..

\- Amelia .. I like you. You're beautiful, talented and ambitious. You can turn to me with your problems, and I'll always be here for you. You know .. I like you. But then he died, Derek, and these 9 months in the army .. Everything has changed. I don't want to hurt you.

\- I can understand that, - she smiled sadly, - the deal is in Cristina, isn't it? You did see her at the funeral. Two years ago, you let her go, but the feeling hadn't leave.

\- How do you .. - Owen was shocked, but Amelia wouldn't give the question.

\- Meredith. - Briefly she said, adjusting her hair. - She told me your story, when asked to back off from you, if it's just a game. She said that Cristina told her to take care of you. I think, she meant your personal life. - The heart of the men sank. He remembered the conversation next week after breaking up with Emma.

* **Flashback** *

Owen went to the bench where his ex-wife was sitting. It was hard to call it the former, because in spite of the signed divorce papers, despite his attempt to meet with the other, everything always came down to the two of them.

\- Hey! - Cristina got to her feet, smiling at him. - Look what I found.

The man saw the cell-phone in her hand and shook his head.

\- We have already discussed this. And if you don't understand, I can repeat. I'm not going to register anywhere. I just ... - He came closer, dropping her hand. She held her breath, there was almost no distance between their faces.

\- Owen ... - Cristina didn't finish. He kissed her, running his hand in the woman's thick hair. She easily moaned through the kiss when his other hand slid under unbuttoned coat and wrapped around her waist, holding Cristina close to his body.

\- No! Wait! - The woman pulled back, and Owen took his hand away, giving her the opportunity to retreat. - We can't do it again. - She put her hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath. Cristina could feel his heart's strong beating.

\- Hey, - man covered her with his hand - what happens? - His voice was quiet and a little hoarse.

\- I just want you to be happy. - She opened her eyes full of tears and looked at him.

Owen silently hugged her, pressing her head to his chest and kissing her dark hair.

He thought that all will be able to adjust. He thought ...

* **Flashback ends** *

Clearing his throat, Owen looked at Amelia.

\- I didn't know it. She just left, and I thought let go of what happened between us all this time for the sake of her happiness.

\- You did, but she too. Owen, I know what it is. She's the love of your life, and you let her go. The man, whom I loved - died. I can do nothing with this fact, but Cristina is alive, and you can. Have you realized during these two years, the way you like it, from what you are willing to give and what to take? It wasn't right. After all, if it is - the love of your life, you won't be happy without it. - Amelia looked back into his eyes.

\- Thank you, thank you for this, Amelia. - Owen hugged her. - I'm sorry if I didn't live up your expectations. Just ..

\- Don't make excuses - she moved back and smiled again - as long as you both breathe - you have a chance. Don't miss it, fight. Love is something that's worth fighting. And I .. I'll be fine, I promise. - Amelia got up from bed, leaving Owen to think about what happened.


End file.
